Poor Mary Anne!
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne was starting to feel tired. Then, her father noticed she had a fever. Plus, her neck was swollen. That was when she found out why she had those signs: she had mononucleosis. What's going to happen now?
1. The Signs

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was on the couch resting on a Sunday. I was already for church. But I was feeling tired lately. I always thought it had to do with my blood sugar- I'm diabetic. Yet, whenever I checked it, it's usually normal.

"It's almost time to head for church," said Sharon.

I didn't hear her. I had just fallen asleep. Actually, it would be the second time ever since I got up. I fell asleep before breakfast. I thought it would make me feel better, but it didn't help. Plus, I showered. So, why am I feeling so tired?

"There's no time to sleep right now," said Sharon.

"Is everyone almost ready to leave for mass?" asked Dad.

"I just noticed Mary Anne's sleeping on the couch," said Sharon.

"Again?" asked Dad, who was starting to get concerned. "I bet eating breakfast or taking a shower didn't help out. I'll handle this and you can get the crew."

Dad went to me and said, "Honey, it's time to leave for church."

I was half-asleep when I sat up. I decided to splash some water on my face to keep me awake. I figured I would try to go to church, but I was still drained. At church, I tried to stay awake, but it was impossible. I thought the splash some water on my face was supposed to keep me from falling asleep, but it wasn't working.

"Um, you should've kept Mary Anne home," said Meredith, who noticed that. "She can't even stay awake during mass."

"Nothing seemed to be working," said Dad. "I wonder if I should try to leave now and come back."

"I think that would be the best bet," said Carlos in a low voice.

"Excuse me. I'll just go tell the priest for a moment," whispered Dad.

He did and the priest was okay with it.

"Thanks. I'm concerned about Mary Anne now," said Dad.

"I believe it," whispered the priest.

Then, Dad came to take me home. I was glad he did that because as soon as I got home, I fell asleep right away. It was pretty embarrassing that everyone noticed how tired I was.

"I'll be back later," said Dad as he left to back to church.

Two hours later, the rest came back after they had lunch.

"I'll go see how Mary Anne's doing," said Dad.

Dad noticed I was still asleep. That was when he noticed I was in sweat and realized I had a fever. He went back down.

"She has a fever," said Dad. "I should keep an eye on her."

"Good idea," said Sharon.

I must have been sleeping all night because I didn't get up the next day.

"Uh, isn't she going to be late for school?" asked Dawn.

"I got a feeling she might be still sleeping," said Dad.

"She is," said Meredith who came down.

"I think the best thing for her to do is to stay home from school in case she falls asleep in school," said Dad.

"I think so, too," agreed my stepmother.

When he told me, I was glad.

"Good. I'm still feeling tired this morning even though I slept all night. I might even skip the studios to be honest with you," I said. "I don't want to feel like this during the studios."

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

Later, I phoned Cam and said, "I'm going to skip the studios today. I'm very tired."

"How come?" asked Cam.

"I don't know. I started to feel this way yesterday. I went to church, but I couldn't stay awake. I came down with a fever as well," I said.

"Okay, I'll let Jennifer know," said Cam.

"Thanks," I said.

After we talked, I could feel my throat starting to hurt. I got up and noticed my neck is starting to get swollen. I decided I better call Dad and his secretary picked up.

"Stamford Law Office," said Cindy.

"Hi, Cindy. Is Dad busy?" I asked.

"No, he's here. Hold on, dear," replied Cindy.

When he got on the phone, he could hear how awful I sounded.

"I had just gotten off the phone with Cam when my throat started to hurt and the neck is getting swollen," I said.

"I should call Dr. Wellington to see if you can get checked, honey," said Dad. "And, I think I might know what those signs are. I'll call you right back."

"Okay," I said.

I didn't wait too long when he called me back and said, "Dr. Wellington said I can bring you in now. He's available and not seeing any patients."

"Good," I said.

"I'll be leaving now," said Dad.

"If you didn't see me come out, I could be sleeping," I said.

"That's okay. I can come in for you," said Dad.

"Alright," I said.

I remembered those signs: Mallory had mono and was out for a few months. Am I getting that, too? On the other hand, I'd be glad to find out what was wrong with me. I must have been asleep because Dad came in 20 minutes later and said, "I'm here now. We can leave."

At the doctor's, I added, "I have been feeling tired. I have been keeping taps on my blood sugar and it's normal."

"I know. Your dad told me the other signs you were having," said Dr. Wellington.

He took a blood test.

"It could take a few days for the test results to come up. I'll call you," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Dad.

"In the meantime, I want her to stay in bed to rest," said the doctor.

"I planned to do so," I said.

At home, I went back to bed so I can rest again.

"Mary Anne phoned me at work telling me her throat was bugging her and noticed her neck started to get swollen, so I took her to see her doctor. He took a blood test. He said the results will take a few days, so the doctor said he'll give me a call once it does," said my father. "I'm just relieved that I brought her to see the doctor because I didn't want to let that go. I didn't want her to fall asleep in her classes either."

"I agree with you," said my stepmother.


	2. The Family Meeting

Two days later, Dad was at work when the phone rang and Cindy picked up.

"Stamford Law Office. Sure one moment please," said Cindy. "Richard, it's for you. It's Dr. Wellington.

"I bet the results came up," said Dad as he picked up the other line. "Hello, Dr. Wellington."

"The test results just came up. Mary Anne has mononucleosis. That's what made her very tired. The fever and the swollen neck were the other signs," said Dr. Wellington.

"Wow, I'm glad I did the right thing when Mary Anne noticed that because I didn't want to let that slide," said Dad.

"I know. She cannot do anything for awhile until I say so, which means she can't go to school or anything else including baby-sitting. Does she have any special events coming up with Cam?" asked the doctor.

"Not that I know of," replied Dad.

"She should let him know ahead of time so she can get a lot of bed rest," said Dr. Wellington. "I'd be concerned that if she gets all excited, she could get even more exhausted."

"So would I," said Dad.

"And, she can do a little bit of homework at a time because if she gets too much she could get tired again unless she wants to wait until she gets back to school," said the doctor.

"I don't blame you for that," said Dad. "I'll ask her before I call the school tomorrow to let the principal know so he can talk to the teachers."

"Okay," said the doctor. "Liquids can help Mary Anne as well like juice or water. And, she can eat anything light. That can also help."

"Alright," said my father.

After they talked, Cindy said, "What was going on?"

"Mary Anne has mononucleosis. That's why she was tired and kept falling asleep. The fever and the swollen neck explained why as well," said Dad.

"Good thing she called you yesterday when her throat started to hurt," said Cindy.

"I know, I'm going to have a family meeting about this when I get home later on," said Dad. "Also, good thing I didn't reserve anything for this weekend. We're supposed to spend the weekend in New York, but I don't think that would be a good idea for her to go. I'm sure she wouldn't spend a family vacation time in bed."

"I agree with you," said Cindy. "I bet she would agree on that, too."

"I would have to tell that to the others, too," said Dad.

Later, at home, I was asleep when Dad came home from work.

"Dinner's almost ready," said Sharon.

"Okay, it would be a good time to have a family meeting," said Dad.

"What about?" asked Sharon.

"I'll wait until the kids come to the table first," said Dad.

At the table, Dad said, "I have some news. Dr. Wellington called me at work telling me that Mary Anne has mononucleosis."

"Gosh. Is she going to be okay?" asked Meredith.

"She'll be fine. It could take awhile for the mono to go away. So, that means she can't do anything or go anywhere until the doctor says so. No baby-sitting, no school, and so on- especially the studios or any special events because her doctor didn't want to get too tired if she gets overwhelmed," said Dad. "The only cure for mononucleosis is bed rest."

"Wow. I understand," said Carlos.

"Your mother and I will need all three of you to help out because I'm going to excuse her from doing any chores," said Dad. "However, I'll let you baby-sit and still go to games or practices. You are allowed to do chores when you're all available."

"Okay, since I always watch Carlos practice, I can always skip them for now to take over. I'll still attend the games with you guys though," said Meredith.

"That would be the best bet for you to do," agreed Sharon.

Even though Carlos was disappointed, he actually understood.

"Aren't we due to have the New York City weekend trip coming up?" asked Dawn.

"About that: I don't think that would be a good idea for Mary Anne at this moment. I don't want her to get all excited after seeing any sights," Dad pointed out.

"Plus, being in bed instead of being out with us wouldn't be a fun family trip for Mary Anne," added Meredith.

"She would agree with you," said Carlos.

"Therefore, we should postpone the trip until the doctor gives her the okay to go everywhere again," said Dad. "I didn't make any reservations anyway."

"I think so, too," agreed Sharon.

"It was a good thing you didn't otherwise we would still postpone that," said Carlos.

"I'll let Mary Anne know later. She might be still sleeping," said Dad. "I don't want to wake her to tell her."

"Good idea," said my stepmom.


	3. Mr Spier Tells Mary Anne the News

That night, although I was still half asleep, I wanted to get out of bed and get a drink of orange juice. But Dad offered to get it for me. He just wanted me to relax. He came back with it.

"The doctor called me at work and said you have mono," said Dad giving the juice to me.

"I figured that. Mallory had it herself," I said.

"He doesn't want you to do anything unless he says so, which means no school or anything else, including the club or baby-sitting. No studios is also included," said Dad.

"Good thing I have no events coming up, but I should inform Cam ahead of time so he can tell Jennifer to put them on hold until I get back to the studios," I said.

"That's what the doctor said, too. He doesn't want you to get overly excited to get tired again," said Dad.

"I would be worried about that myself," I said.

"Also, I decided to postpone this weekend's trip to New York City until mono goes away," said Dad. "I didn't call to reserve."

"Good thing you didn't call. That would be _way_ better than spending time in bed during a vacation," I said. "I wouldn't have a fun time at all."

"Meredith said the same thing. She and Carlos agreed with my decision said that as well," said Dad. "Plus, I'm excusing you from doing chores so you can get a lot of sleep because I don't want you to be overwhelmed and get exhausted."

"I'm thinking the same thing," I said.

"Before I call the school tomorrow morning, do you want to get a little of homework at a time or wait until to go back to school to do all the make-up work so that you won't get too tired if you get too much homework? That's another thing Dr. Wellington is concerned about," said Dad. "He says it's up to you."

"I guess I could try to do a little bit of homework and see how it goes," I said.

"Okay. I'll inform your principal and he can let your teachers know. I think one subject at a time might be plenty for you," said Dad.

"I think so, too," I agreed. "I'll tell you if I decided to stop until I go back to school to catch up with school work."

"That's fine, honey," said Dad. "I'll mention it to him, too. I'll say if he hears from me, it means you decided to stop. Plus, when I'm at work, I won't bother calling you in case you're asleep."

"Alright," I said.

After I finished the juice, I decided to call Cam and said, "My doctor informed Dad I have mono."

"Wow," said Cam.

"Yeah. He doesn't want me to do anything or go anywhere until further notice," I said.

"Okay, I'll let Jennifer know," said Cam.

"Thanks," I said.

It was all set after that. I must have fallen back asleep because Dad noticed that as he covered me and left the room.

The next day, I was still asleep when Dad phoned the school to say I'd be out for awhile due to mono and told the principal that one subject at a time is plenty for me and if he calls the principal, it will mean that I wanted stop until I go back to school.

"Okay," said the principal. "I'll let her teachers know."

"Thank you," said Dad.

"Not a problem," said the principal.

After they talked, Dad wanted to go see if I wanted anything, but he noticed I was sleeping. Then, he left the room. I didn't hear him leave for work. And, I didn't even get up whenever the phone rings because I have been asleep all that time. So, I must have let the machine pick up. Plus, I remembered that Dad told me he wasn't going to bother calling in case I'm sleeping.

Later, I didn't hear Dawn coming in to give me my homework. I was still sleeping. When I woke up, it was only English. At least one subject won't get me overwhelmed. I was getting a headache anyway for having too much sleep. I'm not sure why since a person with mono needs a lot of sleep. I managed to do a few assignments. I had ten, but I figured I'd do the first five so I won't get too exhausted while doing it.

"The teachers said they'll give you permission to do any tests at home so you won't have to do all that when you get back to school," said Meredith.

"Okay, great. I have it for English. I'm going to do it after I do the rest of the assignments first tomorrow. I didn't want to do it all of it on the same day because I don't want to get too tired," I said.

"That's a good idea to do," said Meredith.

"I know," I agreed.


End file.
